Hilary's Alternative Plans
by VampiricRosia
Summary: Hilary gets college applications from her school consular and fills them out and sends them in the mail and she is conflicted with telling the boys about it. days and months go by and the new tournament comes closer and Hilary get a responds to one of her college applications in the mail and its to the college she really wanted to go to. she goes to the dojo and talks to Tyson's


Admin note: this is the first time ive wrote a Canon only storie with out any OC's. so i hope no one is OOC. please be gentle and helpful with me on this one because its the first one that isnt about my OC's or have them in it XXD. it you dont know then it is clearly a oneshot about TysonXHilary3.

I came up with the idea for the plot randomly in the car listening to slow music and criminal minds..( Dont ask) and i just played with the idea until BOOM this came out!

Hilary gets college applications from her school consular and fills them out and sends them in the mail and she is conflicted with telling the boys about it. days and months go by and the new tournament comes closer and Hilary get a responds to one of her college applications in the mail and its to the college she really wanted to go to. she goes to the dojo and talks to Tyson's Grandpa and then she tells the boys.

your have to read to find out more XXD

Please Review and Fave! it is very much loved and helpful. just review if nothing else.

* * *

><p>Hilary look at the pile of college application forms that she had gotten from the school consular before she left school. She had been so busy with the bladebreakers that she had forgotten about her own future and even the idea of college was way out of her head. She liked hanging around the beyblade team and watching and helping them with their practice. But now she is a bit older and she had never really thought about her own life and what she was going to do. She filled out each form wondering if she would get accepted to these schools. Did she really want to be on the sideline of the bladebreakers battles forever? Sure she love watching them as they beybattled but still she had her own future to think about and it was no point fooling anyone, she wasn't a beyblader at all. What would the boys think about her applying to colleges? She thought about Tyson and how he reacted when the guys left the team. Would he feel the same way if she went away to college? They fought a lot sure, but she was sure he was his friend too. She sighed as she put each application into a envelop and neatly piled them into a stack as she finished.<p>

She grabbed the stack of envelops as she walked out of her house. She put the stack into her mail box and starts to walk on to Tyson's house. All the thoughts she had before about back to her mind and her stomach start to hurt as she thought about them. She walked into the entrance to Tyson's house and said "hello" to Tyson's grandpa as she walked into the house. She wondered if she should tell the boys about her sending college applications out. She shook her head and decided it was better to bring it up at a better time.

She walked over and took her usual sit beside Kenny as he typed at his laptop as the five boys battled each other. It was to usual formation, Tyson against Max, Ray against Kai, and Daichi would choose between the winners of the two battles. Daichi was putting his beyblade through the obstacle course Kenny made for the team as he waited for the battles. It was most likely to keep him busy while the others battled. Kenny then looked up from his computer and turned to look at Hilary.

"What did the consular what at school Hilary" he asked in his quizzical way.

Hilary shrugged.

"Nothing really just asks me some questions. Some kind of student questionnaire thing, it was dumb really." She lied. "How are the guys doing?"

Kenny looked back at his laptop to type something in it.

"Pretty much the same for now, But it's good that they don't get too lazy, since there will be a tournament in a few months and they don't need to be getting rusty." Kenny explained to her as he continued to look at his laptop.

Tournament in a few months, she would be getting the letters back from her application back by then. School had just ended a month before and would continue after the tournament. Hilary thought maybe she should tell them about it.

"I win!" Tyson exclaimed happily catching dragoon in his hand.

Max sighed and picked up his beyblade from below him.

Hilary was taken out of her thoughts as she heard Tyson. She looked and saw the boys walking back over to her and Kenny.

"Did you see that chief!?" Tyson said as he got up to Kenny.

Hilary smiled at Max as he walked up to sit next to her. She patted his shoulder and got a smile in return for her gesture.

"Yes I did Tyson; it was a great battle for both of you. Oh look of course Kai won against Ray." Kenny said as the other two boys came walking over.

Ray sat on the other side of Max and lay back on the house floor. Kai went back to his usual place. Daichi came running up and jumped on Tyson's back.

"You battle me next Tyson!" the monkey boy said happily.

Of course Tyson agreed and they went to the stadium and started their match. Meanwhile, Kenny put the other boys to work on the obstacle course; however he changed it for each boy. Hilary lay down and looked at the dojo's roof. She still fought the battle on rather or not to tell them about her Appling to colleges. She sighed again as she turned over and decided not to say thing anytime soon. She still had a while to wait. She heard Kenny return to his laptop next to her as he finished the course for Max and started to record him as he did.

Tyson eventually won against Daichi as usual and Daichi wasn't happy about as usual. Every boy had their turn in a different course that Kenny had changed up for each boy. He eventually got tired of it and asked her to fix up the last one for Tyson and she of course did it without complaining. After she finished with the course she sat down next to Max and Ray and watched Dragoon got through the course. It was of course a very normal training day and after Tyson was finished with his course they went inside the dojo to eat what Tyson's grandpa had made for them.

After they ate, Hilary and Kenny said goodbye to the boys and left to go back to their houses. Hilary walked into her house, took off her coat and went upstairs to her room. She sat at her desk and looked through all the colleges that she sent applications too. She had one that she really hoped to get into from the start but she also chose a few more in case she didn't get into the one she wanted. She started to wonder again how the boys would react.

She had a feeling that Ray, Max, Kai, and Kenny would be supportive and even happy for her. So that wasn't what was troubling her and making her sick on her stomach. It was actually thinking about Tyson that got her upset. She sighed and decided once and for all to stop thinking about it anymore. She put away her brochures to the colleges and hides them inside her desk, through on her pajamas and got into bed.

Days and a couple of months past and Hilary still didn't have the courage to say anything to the boys. In fact at some point, she even forgot about it because of all the training she had to help the boys with before the next tournament which was now only three months away. One day when Hilary returned home from school and was rushing around to get to Tyson's house on time for practice. Kenny would have a fit if even she was late. She rushes through the kitchen to get to the front door, when she saw a letter on the table with her name on it. She stopped and looked at it. It was from the college that she wanted so badly to attend. She picked up the letter and stuffed it into her bag that she brought to practice. She didn't want to open it yet because she was too nervous. On her way to Tyson's house she realized she had totally forgotten about telling the guys about her sending out college applications. She knew that she wouldn't be able to not say anything about it.

She sighed as she walked into the dojo. When she looked up, she saw Tyson's grandpa standing in front of her.

"What the matter home girl?" he said in his cheerful sounding voice.

Hilary smiled at him then realized if she could talk to anyone, it would be Tyson's grandpa. She explained everything to him about all her worries and about the applications. When she was finished she opened up her bag and showed him the envelop that she had gotten that afternoon.

"Wow that is fantastic home girl! I bet little dude and his friends will be happy for you!" he said as she gave her back the letter.

Hilary looked at the letter as she took it from him and sighed.

"What if they're mad at me? You know how Tyson reacted to the others when they left the team." She replied to him not looking up from the letter in her hands.

Tyson's grandpa closed his eyes and sighed.

"If it's what you want then they will have to respect it. Tyson got over the other's leaving and accepted it. He can do the same if this is what you want to do. That's what friend is for right? Besides how can you know if you don't tell them?" he replied to her.

He held the sword he uses for practice in front of him as he spoke.

Hilary smiled and nodded. Once again oh wise grandpa was right. She couldn't keep worrying about what they will do, when she hasn't said anything to them. she got up from the table with the letter and went out to where the guys were standing around launching their beyblades and doing some kind of practice she wasn't sure about. she walked over to Kenny where he was tapping on his laptop.

"Um chief" she had to strain herself from whispers so that Kenny could hear her.

Kenny looked up from his laptop and looked over to where Hilary was standing. Her face must have shown that she had some important to say.

"What is Hilary?" Kenny asked concerned.

Hilary sighed and started to tell him the same thing she told, Tyson's grandpa. Kenny was as happy as Tyson's grandpa had been when she told him. Hilary was surpised but not too much, she figured he would react the way he did. However what she didn't expect was for him to call the guys over to where they were. They were all staring at the chief looking confused, but when Kenny told them, the boys went silent.

"That's awesome Hil!" Ray said with a smile.

"Yeah congrats!" Max replied.

"Whaaat! You're leaving us!" Daichi exclaimed. Max held him back as the money boy squirmed.

"w-well I haven't…" she started holding up the unopened envelop for the boys to see, but she was cut off when Tyson quietly walked past her and stomped out into his house.

Hilary sighed and put down the letter. She knew he would react some like this. But it still hurt her inside.

"You haven't what Hil?" Max asked returning to the topic.

Kenny took the envelop from her hands and looked at it.

"Why haven't you opened it?" he asked and looked at her.

"Well I'm afraid I won't get in" Hilary explained looking shyly down at her feet.

"Of course you will! You super smart Hil!" Ray said with confidence.

"Yeah! So open it! And if you don't get in well there are other colleges and we aren't wanting to get rid of you want time soon." Max said putting and hand on her shoulder.

"This is the college you wanted and if you get in we will miss you, but we know you have to do your own thing." Kenny said giving her back the letter and smiled.

"But what about Tyson?" Hilary asked taking the letter from Kenny.

"Tyson will get over it" Kai stated from his far way corner.

It a surprise to Hilary that Kai would actually say that and that he was actually on her side. Max was still holding back a struggling Daichi, who eventually just stopped moving and stood there.

"Well what are you waiting for open it!" an impatient Daichi exclaimed as Max released him from his hold.

Hilary took a big breath and exhaled. She took her finger her the flap and pulled it until it opened up. She took out the official looking paper that was neatly folded in three sections. She opened it and began to read.

Hilary when back into the house with the opened envelop and took her coat off the hanger and went to find Tyson, she found him sitting on the hill that over looked the river. She sat down next to him.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked.

Tyson didn't answer her or look at her.

"Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or talked to you about it." She began. "But you know, I'm not a beyblader and as much as I love being around you guys, I'm going to have to do my own thing."

She waited for Tyson to comment. But it didn't come as soon as she wished it would and she didn't expect what he was going say.

"Yeah well I don't want you to leave is that so wrong?" he snapped back at her.

Hilary looked at him in shock and smiled. She put the opened letter on his leg and smile.

"I know Tyson but you don't have to worry I'm not leaving any time soon." She replied looking out to the river.

She heard Tyson open up the letter and read it.

"You didn't get accepted?" His voice had a surpised sound to it.

Hilary nodded.

"You're not upset? This is the school you wanted!" Tyson said in an angry tone.

Hilary continued to smile at his tone of being upset that she didn't get in.

"I was upset at first, but as Chief and the others said, I'll get into a another school." She replied. "But I'm in no hurry to go anywhere. It would be a good back up thing though. Because you know I'm no beyblader."

Tyson let of a chuckle. She was happy to hear it. She looked at him again. he was wrapping under his nose with his finger.

"Can't argue with you there. But you are one good cheer squad though." He remarked.

Hilary rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jerk" she said in a playful tone.

Tyson chuckled again.

"We in no hurry to lose you Hils. Rather or not you beyblade your still important to the team and it wouldn't be the same without you." Tyson said regaining his normal tone.

Hilary blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you Tyson" she murmured to herself.

Tyson stood up and helped Hilary to her feet.

"Come on the others will wonder where we are." Tyson said to her.

They started to walk back to the dojo, Hilary realized that he hadn't let go of hand from when he helped her up. She smiled and sighed. She felt better about possibly going to college and all of the boys being okay with really raised her spirits from being rejected from the college she wanted.


End file.
